The present invention relates to a magazine for a rivet gun, and more particularly to an improved magazine structure for a rivet gun.
Referring to FIG. 1, a magazine for a rivet gun according to the prior art is of closed type for loading rivets. Stopper (A) must be pulled up and cover plate (B) be pulled down before loading rivets in the guiding piece (C). Then, the cover plate (B) must be pushed upward to use a pusher (D) and a spring (E) disposed therein for feeding rivets to the muzzle means (F). It is very complicated and time-consuming. In practice, some disadvantages are found as follows:
1. As the loading of rivets is of closed type, one can not know how many rivets remain, frequently leading to a suspension in operation.
2. When rivets are used up, it is labor- and time-consuming for reloading.